The ubiquity of automatic teller machines, or ATMs, has increased substantially in recent decades. While greater availability and improved features have made ATMs more useful in certain ways, numerous limitations in ATM design have remained. Often, ATMs are more difficult for some users to operate than for others. For example, ATMs often include a display that can only be viewed from a limited range of viewing angles and lines of sight. This may make operation of the ATM difficult or uncomfortable, particularly for users outside of the nominal height range for viewing the ATM display that must strain to operate the machine.
Further, many aspects of ATM design are often fixed and unchangeable when an ATM is in service. Examples include display location, button location, button size, hardware for accepting transaction cards or currency, language, color combination, and placement of signs and instructions. Such aspects may be configured optimally for some users, but due to their fixed nature may render ATM use inconvenient or impossible for other users.
Prior work in the field such as U.S. application Ser. No. 15/389,313, presented systems and methods for providing personalized user experiences to ATM customers. However, there remains a need to be able to determine which (if any) of the personalized user experiences are most optimal for users.